Bastu-1
Bastu, one of Kaize's detachments created to do her dirty work was frozen in an iceberg during a battle with the Weapon X program to study his body. A while later (100 years), Bastu wakes up from his iceberg state only to find out that the new vessel has changed. The Vessel is now a member of the Wavnd Clan who is quite the sacastic one. His name is Ryoku, and he appears to have quite a reputation for himself. Bastu can not beleive this, so he challanges Ryoku, only to be partly absorbed. Facing defeat, and remembering the teachings of his master, Kaize, Bastu decides to serve and work for Ryoku. The New Mission Inside of the dimention Baal, there was a young man sitting on a throne. His name was Ryoku Wavnd. There was a quiet knock on the door. "Come In." Ryoku said without looking up. Entering the door was none other then Bastu. Bastu without giving Ryoku an eye glare began to speak. "Wavnd-Sama, it has come to my attetion that the target you had wanted to have me keep an eye on is...Under attack by some unknown group of people." Ryoku seemed slightly interested. "Hm, if you are asking premission to attack the intruders, then by all means, go bloody." Bastu nodded. He then Proceded to go on, with the missions and finialy destroy the perpotraitor once and for all. While walking, Bastu noticed how much he resembled Ryoku; the only diffrence is that Ryoku has spky white hair, and Golden/purpleish eyes, along with the regular Wavnd traits such as the fox ears, and wisker markings. Bastu couldn't believe that he has spent over an entire centuary in that frozen jail. Was it indeed a cosidence, or did Ryoku free him? Ryoku discovered that he was actualy fast and arrived back at the pilliars in no time. By whisiling, he was able to summon some hollows as a distraction. What Ryoku found as a challange turned into boredom. Or, at least what he thought was boredom untill he saw an extandable claw try to reach and grab him. "Whoa. That was close." Bastu looked around the entire scene wondering what was going on. "What was that?" "That what was me." Said a figure that looked human. It was a boy who had part of a hollow mask acting like gogoles. He seemed to have eyes, and stripes similar to a racoons. "Who the hell are you?" Bastu asked. "What? You don't remember? I mean, it has ben a long while, and while you did kill me, I am reborn!" The boy said. Bastu just kept looking confused. "I don't know who you are." He said getting ready for the fight of his life. "But I do know one thing, I am glad that you showed up. Any longer and I might have killed myself to boredom." "My name, even though you already know it is Roboracoon." The boy said. "And what is yours?" "Bastu." "Not quite the talkitive one. Eh?" Roboracoon said before chargeing a Cero. The cero was as normal as any other cero. Bastu quickly doged it and reacted with his own cero. Roboracoon was forced to take the cero head on, and it did do a lot of damage to him. "You're going to pay for that." Warned Roboracoon. Bastu didn't even pay him attetion. That was untill Robo unsethed his sword, held it into a weird pososion, and shouted the word Claw. Instantly Roboracoon transformed into his resurecon form. Bastu watched with a raised eyebrow. "So this, is your resurecon form? It's very dissapointing that you have to use your full power so early into this fight." Bastu said before appearing behind Roboracoon in an instant. He held the overwhelmed arrancar up in the sky by one of his tails and began to rapidly hit him wath his Bala. As the poor arrancar tried to escape, the punched seeily got faster and harder. This was just not his day. 'I cant Believe that I have to resort to this technique.' The arrancar thought while still being hit. With all of his willpower, Roboracoon shouted, "Minke!" He was instantly freed from his assualtor, and Roboracoon was now in a new appearence. He had grown taller, bigger, and his arms had blades estending from the elebows. "That form better make things interesting." Bastu stated as the fight began to take to the air, folowed by a wide viriety of punches and kicks. "Not bad." Bastu said as he doged Robo's kick before counterattacking with two punches and a kick of his own. All of the seeimly hit the poor arrancar. "But not good enough." "Well, I certianly would not believe that I killed you the first time." Bastu shrugged while pretending to be bored with the fight. "You..you just shut up! There is no way I'm gonna let you kill me again!" With an agravated scream Robo leaped at Bastu. He tried to attack him with everything he's got, but to no advial did anything work for him. Bastu grabed the unfortune arrancar by the neck and proceded to kill him Via cero. Before he could howerver, Ryoku's telepathic power told him to come back to the hide out. "Luckly for you, I have a meting to attend to." And with that, Bastu oponed a Garganta and transported himself back to Baal. Back at the Wavnd Estate, Bastu along with Ryoku, his followers and detachments were sitted at a table. "Hello ladies and getlemen of the Omega, I trust you are all doing well?" Everybody nodded. "I have called this meeting as I have just found some important information on the Cosmic Cube. The Cosmic Comet will be comming to the area of Third Earth in under twelve hours. Unfortunely, that area is inhabited with the Avengers. We have already lost too many by those..people, and thus if we were to go there now it will end...badly. luckly enough, I have found information regarding a solar elclipse that will take place this day. And so, I am willing to ask you all, if you would please join me in the invasion to victory." Everybody cheered. Bastu seemed really exited. Now he could kill and show off his true powers without any interfearence, well exept from Ryoku. "Good, so that is a yes from everybody?" Again, every member nodded. There, hundreds of his ninjas awaited command each standing upright and in position, praying not to catch his evil eyes. Each ninja was terribly afraid of the dark Wavnd, yet loved working for him due to his inspirational spirit. Ryoku cleared his throat as he spoke into the echoing room, declaring his message. "Men and Women alike, each of you are here for your own reasons. Some to provide for your family, others out of fear, and some for the sake of obtaining power. Today, we unite under one army, an army that will ensure an era destined to for wealth, security, and power. This will recquire all of you to commit yourselves to the fullest, putting your lives on the line to ensure that our cause is met. Rest assured that there will be no going back, once executed you are in the system." Several of the warriors loooked at the ground, unsure of what to do, then Wavnd resumed his speech. "-But, there is no need for worry, I have developed a fully and unstoppably efficient system for eliminating our three main enemies: The Avengers, the Five Great Nations, and the Lost Lands. We will show them that their numbers are nothing but muffled by our heart and determination, our drive to show our worth. Once we, together, prove to everyone why we are superior to all, there will be a new reign, one created through the blood of those we will shed, the forces of those we will crush, and the power we will achieve. To Lord Wavnd, to the OMEGA Faction, to domination!" As Ryoku immediately stoped speaking, screaming and chanting could be heard, the War was about to begin. "And now, here is the fun part. Please lisen up." This was the moast inportant part of Ryoku's plan so he created several dozen Rigkun clones and scatered them around the room in pairs so everybody could hear his speech. "As you know a 'day of black sun' makes the firebenders power useless? According to my scout, Bastu, nearly half of the Avengers are firebenders, which means that this unexpecting day will have a heavy blow to the group. I trust that moast of you have read the plan books?" Everybody nodded. "Good. Please turn to page 32." Everyone did at the powerfull Wavnd had said. "As you can see, thanks to the godess of the suns and moons, nearly half of Dameon's army we won't have to worry about. Now there is a rumor about a mysterious new recruit in the army howerver, he was spotted a numerous amount of times just around here spying on us. He is an arrancar with an above avrage height and weight and a racoon theme." "You mean Roboracoon?" Bastu interupted. Everyone turned to look at him. "Who?" "Roboracoon. He was the freak that I asked if I could defeat earlyier on. He ain't much of a threat. Took that loser down with nothing less than a Bala and a Cero. You are worried about him?" "Ah, yes. You gained the information on him and protected the base?" Ryoku asked. "Yeah. I was just about to kill him. Untill you had to call the meeting just then..." Ryoku Laughed. "Are you sure he was even trying to fight? That he wasn't assined to become captured so he could somehow lead the emmeny to discovering our base?" Bastu for once, did not say a word. "Well, anyway, I'll talk to you about it later, Bastu. Now Back on track. Now while this may be the perfect opertunity to start an easy war and win, we must stick to the plan of getting the pecies of the cosmic cube before the Avengers do, so this will be a X-Ranked mission, but it will not be a V-Mission." "So, this mission is very diffcult, but this is not a war mission correct Wavnd-sama?" A member spoke. "That is correct. According to Kyuubi, the area where the Cosmic Comet will be concertraited the moast is a place called Leaf mountian. So anyways, let me just calarify a few points for everyone, There are two steps to this invasion. An enable stage, and then the land stage. To gain acess to the Area, we must first past our first obsticle which is here. "Ryoku pointed to an area on the map. "The great gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land, and we hit hard. We must fight past the battle forts and go beyond the plaza tower. One we do that, it's up to the royal place. At that point the elclipse should begin-" "Whait a minuite, the Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the elclipse, when moast of the Avengers will be powerless?" "This elclipse will only last eight minuites; not enough time for the invasion. And the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders, so thats when we'll need the elclipse's avantage the moast. When thats finished, the Vessel will have defeated Azu, we will have controll of one of the moast powerfull bases the Avengers got, and this war will be nearly over!" Many people shouted, screamed and clapped. "Thank you all for lisening to my speach, we have approximetly one hour before we set out. Please do something valuble with that time." Everyone left exept for Bastu and Ryoku. "Just wondering, but what are you going to do in your hour of time?" Bastu said hoping to start conversation. Ryoku smilled. "I, am going to train, you should do also." Bastu nodded an exited the room. The plans for this war were cmming along greatly. As Bastu exited the room, Ryoku began to train, and fufill his destiny of making those Avengers pay. Breaking the First Barrier Before anyone knew it, the hour was up, and it was time to start the plan. Syfion nodded and all of them got into thier machines. "Alright. These are called waterkens. Thier abilitly is to hide our appearence and attack when the time is ready. I need all waterbenders, or anyone who can simply controll water chakra to come here now." Ryoku said. Instantly there was a bundle of waterbenders that aproched the young lord. He wispered somthing into each of thier ears, and they all nodded. It didn't take long for any of the ships to reach thier main goal point. Before anyone knew it, it was time to carry out thier first stage. "Here it is, the Great Gates of Azulon." Ryoku said. I want every stationed soilder out here to hit those ballacers whith every bit of thier sound note." Everybody agreed, and here was the fist step on how to make those avengers go down. (With Bastu) Everybody agreed, and here was the first step appearing. While all of this was going on, a clone of Ryoku told Bastu to follow him. They walked untill they were in the center of the headquarters. "I would like you to meet another one of our family." Ryoku told Bastu smillingly. Bastu wached a girl that resembled a kimarudo dancer.She one one of the moast beuatfull people Bastu had ever layed his eyes on. "She is my sister? I don't ever reamember her." "Alas, she is a detachment made from me, and so are you. You, are her older brother, Bastu." Said Ryoku eyeing his moast trustworthy servent. "My name is Kagura. Me and Ryoku are one, as well as you, Bastu." Bastu nodded. "My name is Bastu. I am your older brother. Pleased to meet you." Kagura nodded and then moved out of sight. Meanwhille Bastu stayed behind. "Whats the meaning of this? Why did you make another detachment? Am I not good enough for you?" "Nonsence. You are my moast powerfull servent! It's just that you can only do so much at a time, Bastu. I am going to have to fight Azu, and as such, I am ordering you, my moast trustworthy guy, Bastu to be in charge with the invasion while I am away." Bastu smilled. He knew that Ryoku still loved him, he knew it! "Thank you, Wavnd-Sama, I will not dissapoint you." Bastu turned to walk away while Ryoku made several Rigkun clones of himself. The clones came at him with all they had. (With Kagura) The poor detachment was working on a way to use her special fans in combat. She had just set up her room, and surprisely it was simple, yet it reflected a lot about her. One could say she loved clouds, tornadoes and the wind- oh, that was basicly the whole theme of her room! Why the wind theme really told everybody about what kind of person she was. Lastly, Kagura with just one hand, pushed a huge glass picture of herself and her master, Ryoku, on the empty space that was just above her bed. Yeah, it fit nicely. Kagura smilled at it. It was sure a show. Howerver, by her door illumaniated in a shadow, lies the figure of a jealous Bastu. "Let me tell you something, sister, just because you're the younger one here doesen't mean anything to me. I was here first and I was Ryoku's moast loyal! I am Ryoku's and Ryoku's only! If you even think about replacing me, I'll make mollases death seem like paraidise to yours!" The poor girl didn't know what to think, but before she could even say anything, an alarm siginaling a meeting came on. The two detachments walked into the meeting room to find out some...surpriseing things. There is a girl in Ryoku's hands. A GIRL! What's with him today? Am I, am I not good enough to be his servent anymore?' Thought Bastu sadly before looking at Kagura. 'At least I'm not as hopeless as that pathetic trash over there.' "Hello everyone. I have called this meeting to let you guy's know that we are approx. thirty minuites from the great gates of Azulon. Everybody needs to get ready. Oh, and if you are wondering who this girl is, her name is Tyber. Tyber and I will soon become one. Say hello to everyone Tyber." Ryoku said not looking the least bit worried about what he is saying or more importantly, doing. "...Hi." After watching the creation of another person, Tyber, there was an alarm siginaling that they all had reached the ture great gates of Azulon.At once, the Omega fracion began using the waterbenders to cut the Avengers poor fortress. Thier fire was no match for the Omega's Unique water style, which spelled a lot of trouble for them. Kagura was among one of those first few people to break this first line of defense. Quickly unseathing her huge Kurma fan, she waved it when it formed huge speares of f4 tornadoes of wind. They tore the poor Avengers to pecies. "'Dansudoragon hebi no." "This is Kagura. Mission sucessfull. Over." (With Bastu) Hearing from the worthless slut as he named her, Bastu proceded to his pososion. He formed an array of hand seals before shouting out, "Katon: Haisekishō", a huge cloud of ash eurupted from his mouth turning anything within it's path to mere ashes. It didn't take long before the 'great gates' were destroyed. Sucessfull, the three minions returtned to thier master. "I take it that everything went well?" Asked an unsurprised Ryoku. "You bet!" Shouted Tyber who apparently watched. "Everyone did a kickass job!" "Alright, it's now time to go to leaf mountian and get that cosmic Cube! Bastu, Tyber and Kagura, you all will be the captians of each of your own mini-army. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the lifetime experence of traveling through the galaxy at hyper-light speeds." Instantly the ships speed alcelerated, creating a sonic boom, folowed by it glowing in a white streak of light and entering a worm hole. (With the Leaf Mountian Protection Squad) "...That's odd." One guard says. "Whats odd?" said another. "According to the data translucation moducles, threr is an unathorised spacial transport in this area, and it's comming this way." "Really?" "Yeah, it looks like they arn'et here for tea and cookies eathier. They've taken out the entire Gates of Azulon!" "Impossible! We should report this to Azu-sama right away." "Hai." The two guards showed thier information to Azu. The powerfull king only smilled. "So I see we have some unwanted gueast. I have created the ultamite weapon for this matter. Destroy them." A mysterious shadowed figure nodded before going away. (Timeskip, 3 hours) It was about three days later, and everything on the ship looked great. The Omega Fraccion were relaxing. Kagura was cooking, Bastu was training and so was Ryoku, and lastly all the other members were respectively...playing cards. "Do you have any threes?" "....Goldfish." "Liar." "How do you know I'm lying?" "I looked at your hand when you went to the bathroom." "Cheater!" Bastu sighned. Another day, another kill he'd alway's say. Bastu wanted to talk to Ryoku alone, but something told him that wasn't a very good idea. Especialy sence he senced another beings chakra in that room. It certiany wasn't Kagura, who was busy tending to her chicken broth. Who's smell was driving many others crazy. "Yo, your chicken stinks!" "What kind of broth is that? Chicken Shit?" "Damn it, girl, your cooking skills would make chuck morris run for his money!" Though he didn't like her, Bastu wasn't up on setting people on blast. But he has more inportant things to do, such as talking to Ryoku. Important Things to Know Universal Money System; 1 Bonze Coin = 1$ 1 Silver Coin = 10$ 1 Gold Coin = 100$ 1 Platinum Coin = 1000$ Chest Pecies Rank (Highest to Lowest); King/Queen (Sannin) Rook (Kage) Bishop (Jonin) Knight (Chunin) Pawn (Genin) Time Era Notes AIC = Is the time peorid in Wavnd: Rigkun. Means during the years of the First War of Worlds (4,000 years) AFW = Is the time peorid in Wavnd: Bear Tales. Means after first war (601 years) DR = Is the time peroid in Wavnd Forever. Means During Ryoku (currently 16 years)